Enter the Shadows
by Jd896
Summary: Two Pikachus are on a quest to save their friend, but what they find will shock them.


A woman walks down a dimly lit hallway. Her black, straight hair bounces against her back. She wears a black jacket with a black skirt that drops to her knees. Her high heels are also black and her undershirt being white. The floor, the ceiling, the walls, are all grey. Her high heels echo throughout the hallway with each step she takes. She holds a clipboard against her side with a few papers and a pen attached to it. She begins to pass see-through cases, which are built into the wall. Inside the cases are Pokemon. Strangely colored Pokemon. The woman walks down the hallway towards the very end. She turns to a case to her right that is at chest level. She takes a key and turns it on the lock of the case. The case opens and the woman steps to the side of it, bringing up her clipboard.  
>"Step out," she commands to inside of the case.<br>A Pikachu steps to the edge of the case. Although normally colorized, the Pikachu has purple cheek, a black-ended tail, and a wristband around its left wrist. Its eyes contain no visible pupil. Only a dull gray iris and white sclera. The Pikachu takes another step and lets itself drop to the floor. It lands, still on two feet.  
>"State your name and ID tag," the woman commands again.<br>"Spark Plug. 00198," the Pikachu replies, in perfect English.  
>"State your creator and why you were made."<br>"My creator was Team Rocket. I have no purpose to being made other than a weapon for our organization and helping to take over the Kanto region, and soon the world."  
>The woman smiles viciously and writes down on the clipboard.<br>"I like the sound of that…" she says. "Please… fire a Thunderbolt."  
>The wall in front of the Pikachu lifts up, revealing an open target range, with a target about 50 meters out. The Pikachu stands emotionlessly, its cheeks starting to charge purple electricity. As if giving no effort, the electricity shot out and hit the target. The target exploded.<br>"Very good," the woman said, checking off something. "Now Iron Tail please."  
>A thick, steel rod appeared 10 meters away. The Pikachu got on all fours and ran towards it. Its tail glowed purple. It jumped up and did a flip, slicing the thick rod in half. The two pieces fell away from each other. The woman checked off another part of the paper as the Pikachu got on two feet again and walked back to his original point, almost zombie-like.<br>"Volt Tackle."  
>A large, five inch thick steel plate appeared in the same spot the rod was. The Pikachu yet again got onto all fours and charged. This time, purple electricity enveloped it and it blasted right through the thick steel, taking no damage to itself. Like last time, the woman checked something off and the Pikachu mindlessly walked back.<br>"And finally… Shadow Ball."  
>A car appeared in the open area, coming out from the floor. The Pikachu opened its mouth and started charging a Shadow Ball. As with the Thunderbolt, it gave no effort to launching it. The ball of shadow energy rushed and slammed into the car, causing it to burst into flames. The woman checked off the last part of what she needed as the Pikachu still stood there.<br>"One final part… What are you?" she asked.  
>The Pikachu had paused for a moment.<br>"I am a creation of Team Rocket… I am a Shadow Pokemon…"  
>The woman smiled slyly.<br>"You have passed. You will be eating tonight," she says. "Into your case!"  
>The Pikachu turns one hundred and eighty degrees and jumps straight up into the case. He lands inside and walks a few steps forward. The woman closes the case and locks it with the key. The Pikachu does another one hundred eighty degree turn and sits down, still giving no emotion. The woman walked away from the case and walked back down the hallway she came from, the open area closing up behind her. She reached the other end of the hallway, which had a steel door. She opened it.<br>"Lights. Out," she called.  
>The lights went out and in that same instant, the Pikachu closed its eyes.<p>

iComing soon…


End file.
